Video conferencing allows participants to both see and hear each other as though the participants were in the same room. The cameras that capture the live video feed are the tools that allow the participants to see each other. Unfortunately, the cameras do not allow participants to experience looking into each other's eyes during the video conference in the same way that people naturally gaze into each other's eyes during a face to face conversation. This is because the screen itself is not the camera, and the angle at which the camera takes the video causes the participant to appear to be looking in a different direction. For example, a camera mounted at the top of a laptop causes the participant to appear to be looking down for the duration of the video conference. Thus, participants cannot see who each participant is looking at. Having participants look directly into their cameras is not a solution because every participant would appear to be looking at every other participant, and, further, participants would not be able to follow presentations presented on the screen if they are staring at their respective camera. There exists a need for video conferencing participants to experience looking at each other while each participant is focused on their respective screens, to enhance communication. There also exists a need for video conferencing participants to know who is looking at them, and who is, for example, paying attention, to the speaker, the presentation materials, or any other participant.